challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopkins: Chef Club
Shopkins: Chef Club Started: April 28, 2018 Shopkins: Chef Club Ended: Show owned by: 21tscottful Season 2 will be starting soon Details of the Show Names of the Contestants: (In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) Apple Blossom, Berry Tubs, Bessie Bowl, Buncho Bananas, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Miss Sprinkles, Nina Noodles, Bubbleisha, Donatina, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint How Challenges Work: Like in OC (object craziness good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion How many Days: 22 Whats OC season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants Apple Blossom (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Apple Blossom Berry Tubs (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Berry Tubs Bessie Bowl (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Bessie Bowl Buncho Bananas (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Buncho Bananas Cheeky Chocolate (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Cheeky Chocolate Kooky Cookie (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Kooky Cookie Lippy Lips (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Lippy Lips Miss Sprinkles (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Miss Sprinkles Nina Noodles (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Nina Noodles Bubbleisha (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Bubbleisha Donatina (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Donatina Jessicake (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Jessicake Peppa-Mint (Shopkins- Chef Club).jpg|Peppa-Mint How many people saw this I DID How many people like my show I Do I Don't sorry Should I do a Season 2 of my show? Yes please Sure I guess Eh I don't care No sorry Defiantly not sorry Episode 1: If Its here...... (Final 13) *Bubbleisha: Hey Peppa-Mint, where's that 10$ you owed me? *Peppa-Mint: Hmmm.... Uh well you see um well.... AHHHHH!!!!!!! *Mike Rophone: Okay! Let's see how many contestants there are! *TV: Okay, there are 13 Contestants! *Mike Rophone: Okay we have enough. *Buncho Bananas: We don't have teams yet *Mike Rophone: Oh really well ok here are the teams *Nina Noodles: Why do they get 2 extra people on there team *Mike Rophone: Because there's an odd number of people so deal with it *Miss Sprinkles: That's not fare *Bubbleisha: Lifes not fare *Donatina: ughhhhhh!!!! *Jessicake: So whens the challenge *Mike Rophone: Right now. For your first challenge, there will be 4 flags for you to answer. Here they are: 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.png|1. ? 2000px-Flag_of_Ethiopia.png|2. ? 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png|3. ? Flag_of_Hejaz_1917.svg.png|4. ? 2000px-Flag_of_Alabama.svg.png|5. ? *Mike Rophone: There will be 5 bonus flags. 1200px-Flag_of_Alaska.svg.png|1. ? 255px-Flag_of_Arizona.svg.png|2. ? 255px-Flag_of_California.svg.png|3. ? Flag_of_Minnesota_(1957-1983).svg.png|4. ? 255px-Flag_of_Florida.svg.png|5. ? *Mike Rophone: The team who got the most answers correct wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? Go!!!! *(1 Minute Later) *Mike Rophone: Time's up! Here are the answers: 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.png|1. United Kingdom 2000px-Flag_of_Ethiopia.png|2. Ethiopia 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png|3. United States Flag_of_Hejaz_1917.svg.png|4. Arab Revolt 2000px-Flag_of_Alabama.svg.png|5. Alabama *Mike Rophone: And Here's How Many Answers You Got Right: *Mike Rophone: Here are the bonus answers: 1200px-Flag_of_Alaska.svg.png|1. Alaska 255px-Flag_of_Arizona.svg.png|2. Arizons 255px-Flag_of_California.svg.png|3. California Flag_of_Minnesota_(1957-1983).svg.png|4. Minnesota 255px-Flag_of_Florida.svg.png|5. Florida *Mike Rophone: And here's how many bonus answers you got right: *Mike Rophone: Here is the final Results: *Mike Rophone: So The Feathers and the Anvil wins! So That Means Team T.U.M.M.Y is up for elimination! *(Scene Cuts To Elimination, Where Mike Rophone And TV Stand) *Mike Rophone: welcome losers *Kooky Cookie: do you have to call us that *(Kooky Cookie accidentaly punches Bubbleisha) *Kooky Cookie: Sorry *Bubbleisha: YOU THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELIMINATED!!!! *Kooky Cookie: oh *starts to cry* *Mike Rophone: ok so when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Kooky Cookie you can go first *Kooky Cookie: ok *(Everyone Votes) *Mike Rophone: ok since i'm evil ill show who voted who *All: WHAT!!!!! *Mike Rophone: So Bessie Bowl is eliminated with 3 votes *Bessie Bowl: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! *Mike Rophone: Time to go the Cage O' Pain or COP for short *Berry Tubs: ha cop i get it *Mike Rophone: no pune intended *(Mike Rophone flings Bessie Bowl to the COP) *Bessie Bowl: ahhhh!!!!!! *Mike Rophone: Stay tuned for episode 2 of Shopkins.... Chef Club! Episode 2: The Fail Search (Final 12) Last time on Shopkins Chef Club Bubbleisha asks Peppa-Mint to hand over her 10$ that she owed her. Mike Rophone, their host, counts up the contestants on the show. The challenge was a flag quiz. The Feathers and the Anvil won, putting Team T.U.M.M.Y. up for elimination. And Team 2 eliminates Bessie Bowl. And she gets flung to the Cage O' Pain or COP for short no pun intended. Now only 12 remain in this show for cooking. What will happen next find out here on Shopkins Chef Club. *Cheeky Chocolate: so whens the challenge *Mike Rophone: Right now. This challenge is to climb the rock wall. The team with the most members who have climbed it wins! And the other will be up for elimination. 3.......... 2............ 1.......... GO!!!! *(Several Bad Puns Later) *Mike Rophone: ok since i'm an evil host i like to make you guys feel bad i'll show the results *Mike Rophone: Team The Feathers and the Anvil wins again! so Team T.U.M.M.Y you will be sending someone to the COP *(Scene cuts to elimination) *Mike Rophone: hello Team T.U.M.M.Y or i should say Team Losers *Kooky Cookie: awww we're loser *Mike Rophone: yes yes you are *Bubbleisha: so do we vote *Mike Rophone: yes *(Everyone Votes) *Mike Rophone: ok since i'm a meanie i'll show the votes *Everyone: what!!!!! *Mike Rophone: yep here they are *Berry Tubs: WHAT!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!! *Mike Rophone: yep 3 to 2 *Donatina: wait Bubbleisha why did you vote me *Bubbleisha: you did cost the challenge *Berry Tubs: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! *Mike Rophone: Sayonnara Berry Tubs *(Mike Rophone flings Berry Tubs to the COP) *Berry Tubs: AHHHH!!!!! *Mike Rophone: Stay tuned for Episode 3 of Shopkins... Chef Club!!!! Episode 3: Floating Text Is Boring (Final 11) *Apple Blossom: so whens the challenge *Mike Rophone: Right now. This challenge is a test with 20 questions. The team with the most answers correct wins! And the other will be up for elimination. 3............2.............1...........Go!!!! *(6 1/2 Hours Later) *Mike Rophone: ok since i'm greedy i'll show the results *Mike Rophone: Finally! Team T.U.M.M.Y wins! So Team The Feathers and the Anvil you will be sending someone to the COP *(Scene Cuts To The Elimination) *Mike Rophone: okay you lost so time for one of you to be eliminated. There will be a new rule. There will be no more voting for who gets eliminated. Instead there will be disliking! Whoever got the most dislikes will be eliminated. So let's get to the dislikes: *Nina Noodles: what I'm elimanted *Buncho Bananas: Cheeky Chocolate how could you *Cheeky Chocolate: hey she did cost the challenge *Nina Noodles: Peppa-Mint you to *Peppa-Mint: really you did not catch my i'm voting for you signs *Mike Rophone: sorry Nina Noodles you have been elimanted *Nina Noodles: ughh *(Mike Rophone flings Nina Noodles to the COP) *Nina Noodles: ahhhhhhhhhhhh *Mike Rophone: Stay tuned for episode 4 of Shopkins... Chef Club! Episode 4: Opposing Awake (Final 10) *Buncho Bananas: When’s the challenge. *Mike Rophone: Right now. Your next challenge is to try to think of a way to get on YouTube. There are 10 Of you, and only 8 Computers. So three people from each team will participate in this challenge. The 3 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team The Feathers and the Anvil Are.... *Mike Rophone: The 3 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team T.U.M.M.Y Are.... *Mike Rophone: The First Team With The Most Members That have Gone On YouTube Before The Time Runs Out Wins! And The Other Team Is Up For Elimination. 3.........2........1....... GO! *(Hours Later) *Mike Rophone: Okay since I’m evil I’ll show the results *Mike Rophone: Team T.U.M.M.Y wins again! So Team The Feathers and the Anvil you will be sending someone to the COP again! *(Cut to elimination) *Mike Rophone: ok guys you lost so time for one of you to be eliminated *Peppa-Mint: I know we failed *Mike Rophone: yes, yes you did *Buncho Bananas: so do we vote *Mike Rophone: yes *(everyone votes) *Mike Rophone: ok so im a menie you likes to make you guys feel bad I'll show the dislikes *Jessicake: ok *Mike Rophone: So, it looks like Miss Sprinkles is... eliminated! *Miss Sprinkles: no fair *Mike Rophone: lifes not fair *(Mike Rophone flings Miss Sprinkles to the COP *Miss Sprinkles: ahhhhhhhhhh *Mike Rophone: Stay tuned for episode 5 of Shopkins... Chef Club! In the COP Day 1 *(In The COP) *Miss Sprinkles: ugh i really hate all those people *Nina Noodles: I know right but Peppa-Mint is still awesome *Berry Tubs: I should still be in the game *Bessie Bowl: everyone hates you *Berry Tubs: no they all hate YOU!! *Bessie Bowl: oh really *(Bessie Bowl grabs a watermelon) *Melon: umm hi *Bessie Bowl: ok time to burn it *(Bessie Bowl sets melon on fire) *Melon: AHHHHH!!!! OMG OMG I'M ON FIRE *Bessie Bowl: hahahaha *Berry Tubs: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh *(dies) *Nina Noodles: I'll recover her *(recovers Berry Tubs) *Berry Tubs: i'm back *(end of day 1) Episode 5: The Amazing Hunt (Final 9) *Jessicake: when's the challenge *Mike Rophone: Right Now. This challenge is to Make a cake. The three judges are going to be Me, Yolanda Yo-Yo and Fortune Stella. These are the ingredients: #Blueberries #Boogers #Cyanide #Flour #Rice #Strawberries #Sugar #Yeast *Mike Rophone: The first team with the best cakes win! And the other will be up for elimination. BEGIN! *(Many Months Later) *Mike Rophone: Since I'm a feeble host I'm gonna show the results *All: WHAT?! *Mike Rophone: The reason why Team 1 lost is so that the teams are even. *(At the elimination) *Mike Rophone: Welcome back terrible contestants *Cheeky Chocolate: Well that was mean *Mike Rophone: Just go vote *(everyone votes) *Mike Rophone: Since i'm a fat/slob/jerk I'm showing the votes *Peppa-Mint: What a surprise *saying in a sarcastic voice* *Peppa-Mint: OMQ Jessicake *Jessicake: I know we're friends, but I need to keep good contestants *Peppa-Mint: Your so evil *(Mike Rophone flings Peppa-Mint to the C.O.P.) *Peppa-Mint: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMGGGGG *Buncho Bananas: Poor Peppa-Mint *Jessicake: Yea I guess In the COP Day 2 *(In the cop) *Peppa-Mint: I can't beleive my friend/alliance member would eliminate me *stars to tear up *Nina Noodles: It's okay I feel your pain *Berry Tubs: Shut up babys seriously *Bessie Bowl: yea *Nina Noodles: be quiet she's crushed give her som sympathy *Miss Sprinkles: It dosn't matter your eliminated *Nina Noodles: Well there's always Season 2 *Peppa-Mint: I guess *Berry Tubs: lIke that baby will get in next season *Nina Noodles: You *dumps lava on Berry Tubs* *Berry Tubs: Ahhhhh *dies* *Bessie Bowl: Do you want to recover her *Nina Noodles: No!!! *Peppa-Mint: Ugh I'm nice so I'll recover her *recovers Berry Tubs* *Berry Tubs: Thank you,*whispers* baby *Nina Noodles: OMQ!!! *(end of day 2) Episode 6: Scorpions on a Train!!! (Final 8) *Mike Rophone: The next challenge is to cross a bridge. The team that had more people that crossed the bridge wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? GO! *(Later) *Mike Rophone: Since I'm a pessimistic host i'm gonna show the results *Buncho Bananas: You don't mean---- *Mike Rophone: So The Feathers and the Anvil won, but I have a surprise. It's a double elimination! *All: WHAT?! *(At the elimination) *Mike Rophone: Welcome to the elimination *Donatina: Yea watever lets just vote okay *(Everyone votes) *Mike Rophone: Since I'm a fatty, meanie, and slob I'm going to show the dislikes *Donatina: So suprising *Kooky Cookie: yea *Mike Rophone: So Lippy Lips is eliminated, but Bubbleisha, Donatina and Kooky Cookie will Have to do a tie braker to see who else will be being to go to the C.O.P *Mike Rophone: First 2 to brake there tie first stay *Donatina: *brakes her tie* done *Bubbleisha: *brakes her tie* done *Kooky Cookie: Wait he said go *Mike Rophone: So Lippy Lips and Kooky Cookie are eliminated *Kooky Cookie: NOOOOO *Mike Rophone: Well goodbye *(Mike Rophone flings Kooky Cookie and Lippy Lips to the C.O.P) *Lippy Lips and Kooky Cookie: AHHHHHHHHHHHH *Donatina: Wow *Mike Rophone: The merge is coming up! In the COP Day 3 *(In the cop) *Peppa-Mint: Oh Hi Kooky Cookie *saying while waving* *Kooky Cookie: Hi Peppa-Mint :/ *Nina Noodles: Oh yay Jessicake is still in she can still win for me *Berry Tubs: Blaah shut up, she's probibly gonna ge eliminated next episode *Nina Noodles: Uh mean *Bessie Bowl: I still don't understand how I lost before you *saying while pointing at Berry Tubs* *Peppa-Mint: I still don't understand how Lippy Lips stayed longer then me *Lippy Lips: Ha well thats because your a looooseerrrrrr *Kooky Cookie: Yea we were going to vote oyu out but we rarly lost and if we did we voed the person who lost for us *Nina Noodles: But still what did I do *Miss Sprinkles: Well you were just awfull I was still better *Berry Tubs: Well I think the elimination order should of been everyone else and me winning *Bessie Bowl: You can just shut up *Berry Tubs: Make me *Peppa-Mint: I think it's time to say see you tomorrow *Bessie Bowl: Hah lets watch you die Berry Tubs *Berry Tubs: You little peice of... *(end of day 3) Episode 7: Walk Up and Down!! NOW!! (Final 6) *Mike Rophone: Finally! No more teams! So, here are the new contestants: #Apple Blossom #Buncho Bananas #Cheeky Chocolate #Bubbleisha #Donatina #Jessicake *Mike Rophone: For your next challenge, you will put together a puzzle. The first 3 people who had finished the puzzle wins! And the others are up for elimination. BEGIN!!!!! *(2 hours later) *Mike Rophone: Okay since i'm starving i will show the results *Everyone: *Gulp* Top 3: #Donatina #Jessicake #Cheeky Chocolate UFE: #Apple Blossom #Bubbleisha #Buncho Bananas *Mike Rophone: So Apple Blossom, Bubbleisha, and Buncho Bananas are up for elimination. *(At the elimination) *Mike Rophone: Okay let's see the dislikes *Mike Rophone: So Buncho Bananas is eliminated, but it's time for a tiebreaker. First to brake their tie stays *Apple Blossom *breaks her tie* done *Bubbleisha: NOOOOO!!!!! *Mike Rophone: So Buncho Bananas and Bubbleisha are eliminated *(Mike Rophone flings Buncho Bananas and Bubbleisha to the COP) *Buncho Bananas and Bubbleisha: Ahhhhh *Apple Blossom: Poor Buncho. In the COP Day 4 *(In The COP) *Bubbleisha: UGH!!!! I hate all those people. *Nina Noodles: yea *Bessie Bowl: I hope i can get out of this cage, or, as they call it, the Cage O' Pain. *Berry Tubs: I feel your pain Bessie Bowl. *Buncho Bananas: Hey guys! It's the final 4! *All: Yea we know! *Buncho Bananas: But it's almost the finale! *(End of Day 4) Episode 8: The Tile Divide (Final 4) *Mike Rophone: There is no challenge today, let's see who's eliminated: #Apple Blossom #Jessicake *(Mike Rophone flings Apple Blossom and Jessicake to the COP) *Apple Blossom and Jessicake: Ahhhh! *Mike Rophone: Cheeky Chocolate and Donatina! You guys are in the final 2! Who will win this season? Find out in the finale of Shopkins: Chef Club! Episode 9: A Dominant Performance (Final 2) *Mike Rophone: Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The finale of Shopkins: Chef Club! So, all of the eliminated contestants will vote on who will win this show! Everyone, vote... now! *Mike Rophone: DONATINA WINS SHOPKINS: CHEF CLUB!!!! *Donatina: Thank you so very much! *Mike Rophone: Well, that does it for this season of Shopkins: Chef Club! See you in Season 2, Shopkins: World Vacation! Reason for a contestant's elimination '''Episode 1| Name: If it's here...| Eliminated: Bessie Bowl| Reason: '''Being a mary sue and taunting Berry Tubs who is my favorite Category:Fanfiction